Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Generally, cloud computing services may be becoming more prevalent. In some instances, a customer planning to switch from one cloud service provider to another may be concerned about the performance of the new cloud service provider with respect to the previous cloud computing service provider.